


Forgiven, R-ish, Kirk/McCoy

by blcwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Away Mission Torture and Love Confession Shenanigans, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcwriter/pseuds/blcwriter





	Forgiven, R-ish, Kirk/McCoy

For [](http://kinderjedi.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinderjedi**](http://kinderjedi.livejournal.com/) 's [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/stxi_sinfest/2909.html?thread=423773#t423773) at this week's [](http://stxi-sinfest.livejournal.com/profile)[**stxi_sinfest**](http://stxi-sinfest.livejournal.com/) .  
  
\--

They're going to die anyway. And he can't take that look in Bones' eyes anymore, the one that's almost as broken now as it was back on that shuttle-- so he throws all his restraint out the window that doesn't exist in this cell-- all the times he's kept himself to pats on the shoulders and manly, brief hugs before he hands over the bottles of booze Bones prefers to live company.

"Bones," he says, and his voice sounds funny, empty and full all at once in the damp cold air of the room they've been locked in for way too long-- "I know you don't ..." he starts to say, and it's lame, and where's his silver tongue when he needs it? "But ..."

Bones is staring at him and his eyes are dull, bleak, even, and Jim can't help himself-- he takes hold of Bones' chin, leans in and carefully kisses his friend and if Bones doesn't kiss back, he doesn't resist either and when Jim pushes just slightly, Bones lets him in, and then, well, that's just how they are.

Jim pushes, Bones lets him, at least until Bones pushes back all of a sudden, hauling Jim back by the scruff of the neck or with a bark or a grunt but he doesn't this time and Jim keeps pushing until his tongue's in Bones' mouth.

It doesn't matter that the only thing they've eaten in days is mush and fetid water, and if Bones reeks of sweat and blood and infection, Jim is no better and probably worse-- and glad that the light in here is so bad that Bones can't see how bad that last interrogation session was-- not that he wouldn't have taken it tender and slow for Bones' sake anyway.

So he does-- and neither one says much-- though Jim at least says he wants Bones to feel good and Bones arches and groans and sucks on whatever part of Jim happens to be nearest and while maybe it's not the best pillow talk-- not that there's pillows, unless moldy straw counts-- to ask your best friend to forgive you for being in love with him-- the fact remains that at least when it's over Bones looks less tense, less bleak, more like maybe he understands somebody out there loves him the way he deserves to be loved.

It's no small consolation, and when they come for Jim again, start their interrogation again, he doesn't last long. The last thing he remembers is the smell of Bones' skin and the way that their chests heaved together, right after, sweating and shaking. It's not a bad last thing to remember.

\--

"You better plan on making it up to me, keeping your mouth shut all that time," is the first thing Bones says to him when he wakes up.

Sometimes Bones pushes, too.

"Takes two to tango, Bones," he retorts, and his friend's got a slow smile, despite looking tired and pale and Jim's sure he'll get lectured later for not telling Bones how bad off he was, even though Bones couldn't have exactly done anything about it back then.

"I don't dance."

"We'll see about that," Jim says, and he'd say more but he's sleepy and Bones always dopes him to the gills.

A hand closes over his. "I forgive you, Jim. Now you just have to do the same."

He'll tell Bones it's all good when he wakes up. They've got all the time in the world.


End file.
